


Slip Up

by CrazyJ



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Humour, M/M, cute little ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJ/pseuds/CrazyJ
Summary: Five times Sid accidentally said Claude's name and one time he actually meant it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePackWantstheD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/gifts).



> You know why! Love you xo

i.

Sid: Hey. How are you feeling?

Kris: Fine. Not dead. 

Sid: That was a stupid move you pulled earlier Kris.

Sid: We need you healthy and okay. I need you okay.

Kris: Sorry did you mean to say "thank you Kris for saving my head and taking a puck to the hand for me" ?? 

Kris: Thanks Kris!!! Your the best!!

Kris: Your welcome Sid. Anything for you.

Sid: Shut up you ass.

Sid: I'm Claude you did though. Could have been bad.

Sid: Also, it's you're**

Kris: ....

Kris: What does that ginger fucker have to do with this?

Sid: GLAD! I'M GLAD YOU DID THOUGH.

Kris: Sid...

Sid: It was an accident! I meant glad!

Kris: You "accidentally" wrote Claude instead of glad?

Sid: I didn't write anything at all.

Kris: Sid, we're texting. Just scroll up.

Sid: Auto-correct is a bitch?

Kris: Oh my god Sid. That doesn't even make sense.

Sid: You don't even make sense.

Kris: Are you proud of yourself for coming up with that so quickly?

Sid: A little bit, yeah.

Kris: Or are you just "Claude" I set you up so well.

Sid: Oh my fucking god.

 

ii.

"Hey Sid," Sheary called behind him as Sid turned to find the younger man walking towards him with an apprehensive expression on his face.

"Hey Conor, what's up?" Sid asked, stopping in his tracks, his peanut butter and jam sandwich held steady a few inches away from his lips as he had been about to snack down on his favourite pregame meal.

"I, uh. I was wondering if there was any way you could help me learn to skate on my edges better? That hit the other night really rocked me and I probably would have been able to avoid it if I knew how to use my edges," Sheary said nervously. "I need to find a way to avoid getting hit since I'm so small."

"You aren't that small," Sid said with a laugh, lowering his hand from his mouth completely. "And anyways, that certainly hasn't stopped you from lighting up other teams while you try and figure it out."

"Thanks!" Sheary said with a broad smile, his entire face beaming with pride at the words from his captain before he continued. "But I still would like some extra help."

"I'm sure we can figure something out," Sid said with a chuckle as the younger man bounced on his toes looking like a small child in a candy shop.

"Tomorrow after practice?" Sheary suggested, his arms swinging happily at his sides as he continued to rock back and forth.

"Sure, Shears. Look at you, it's almost as if you Giroux up before my eyes!"

A puzzled expression settled on Sheary's features as the younger man mouthed the words Sid had just uttered, Sid's horror growing when he realized his mistake as he had spoken before thinking.

"Did you just say Giroux?" Sheary asked in confusion, his brow furrowing as he tried to figure out whether he had heard his captain right.

"No, no. Ga-roo-w up, like, a funny way to say grew?" Sid said with an awkward laugh, bringing his hand up to rub at his face and grimacing when he accidentally wiped jam and peanut butter down the length of his nose.

"Oh my god, Sid," Sheary said with a bark of laughter, his laughs increasing at the affronted look of the older man, Conor bending over to clutch at his stomach as he avoided looking at the raspberry jam that was sliding down Sid's left nostril though Sid was too busy glaring at him to do anything about it.

"See if I help you learn how to skate on your edges now," Sid mumbled halfheartedly which only helped to make Sheary laugh harder.

Pushing the younger boy away with one hand, Sid urged him down the hall, turning away and walking back into the kitchen to make himself a new sandwich just as Kessel was walking out, Phil turning back in confusion as he heard his captain muttering to himself as he entered the room.

"Oh my fucking god, what?"

 

iii.

"Dude," Taylor said when she answered the phone a few hours after the game and Sid couldn't help himself as a broad grin spread across his face.

"Hello to you too little sister!"

"Don't even, Sid. That goal was incredible even for you!"

"What does 'even for me' even mean?" Sid asked with an exasperated snort, shaking his head and settling himself on top of his covers so he was more comfortable.

"Squid, you single-handedly and I mean literally since you only had one hand on the stick, wove through the defenders, shot at the net and then batted the rebound out of the air towards the ice so you could corral it and pop it off your stick into the net. With one hand. ONE HAND SIDNEY."

"I'm aware of how it went in, I was there," Sid said with a laugh, a warm feeling spreading in his chest at his sister's words. "Kris gave me so much shit about it in the locker room after."

"You aren't even human, Sid. How are the rest of us supposed to function when you are out there scoring goals with one hand on the stick and one hand fending off a 6'7" defender asshole? It's not right."

"That's what Claude said too," Sid said with a laugh, his eyes widening after a few seconds as his breathing stopped while he waited for his sister to continue speaking.

"Claude? Claude who? Not Claude Giroux, captain of the Philadelphia Flyers and your long-standing crush?"

"No, course not. I meant Claudia, uh, Olli's new girlfriend. She's only been around the locker rooms a couple of times, hadn't thought to mention her before. I call her Claude because it pisses the other guys off," Sid said in what he hoped was a convincing manner, letting his thoughts catch up with him before he realized what else his sister had said.

"Hey, wait a minute! I don't have a long-standing crush on Claude!"

"Who are you trying to convince Sid? Me or you?" Taylor said knowingly on the other end of the phone.

"I don't need convincing because it's not true," Sid said with a huff, pulling his phone away from his ear and glaring at his sister's name on the screen.

"Well, considering Olli just posted a photo on Instagram a few hours ago of him and his girlfriend Frida, you might want to reconsider," Taylor said with a loud laugh, punctuated by the slur of swears aimed in her direction from her brother. "Bye now!!"

"Oh my fucking god," Sid muttered when the call dropped as his sister hung up on him, scrubbing at his face with his hands and then picking up his phone and pulling open one of the top conversations. "Stupid meddling sisters."

 

iv.

Seggy: Guys, where are we partying? The Olympics are going to be lit!!!

Getzlaf: Who says you are even going?

Burns: Yeah squirt, you gotta earn your maple leaf. It's an honour.

Seggy: Guuuuyyyysss come on, I'm totally going to be there!! Right Jamie?

Benn: Well I mean, there ARE a lot of talented Canadian forwards. No one is guaranteed.

Doughty: You are the reason we even made it to the gold round last time Benners. You're totally guaranteed.

Price: Also Sid and Tazer and me because we are Sid and Tazer and me.

Seggy: But why does that mean I won't go? I play okay occasionally :(

Perry: Key word there being "occasionally"

Tazer: Now, now children. It will probably be pretty similar to last time.

Seggy: Except I will be there!!

Sid: And Claude.

Sid: Corey** Stupid phone.

Bergy: Is the world on fire? Are we all dying Sidney? You want Claude to be there?

Sid: I meant Crawford, my phone auto-corrected.

Price: You do realize your phone only auto-corrects if you've typed the word enough times right?

Seggy: Oooooh. It's been like three minutes, he's totally freaking out right now isn't he?

G: What can I say boys, I'm delightful?

Holtby: He's probably trying to figure out how to poison your next grilled cheese.

Burns: Can we put that on your tombstone if you die G? Death by grilled cheese?

G: This went to a dark place very quickly.

Sid: I MEANT COREY!

Corey: I probably won't suck your dick though.

Sid: Oh my fucking god.

 

v.

Sid sat in the middle of the dressing room listening to his teammates talking around him and settled himself back in his stall as he took it all in, the feeling of happiness and family and home washing over him as he listened to the various conversations.

A few minutes passed and Sid laughed as the mongooses got into an intense debate about the best superhero, a debate they had, had many times before and would probably have many times in the future.

"Okay, but which one would you want to bang the most?" Rusty asked, throwing the conversation through a loop as everyone involved went quiet as they considered their options. 

"Batman," Conor said eventually with a thoughtful expression. "Because he doesn't have any weird powers or like, radiation or anything. Just muscles."

"Hawkeye," Olli said after a moment, his expression clouding over. "He has nice arms and his humour is pretty similar to mine. And Jeremy Renner is really hot."

"Thor," Schultz said. "Just because it's Thor though, I don't really have a good reason."

"Chris Hemsworth though," Rusty said with a laugh before suddenly turning to Sid who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"How about you, Sid? Which superhero would you want to bang the most?"

"I....uh, what? Why are you asking me? What about everyone else?" Sid stammered, his face flushing red from the attention of all other players in the room.

"Because you are the only gay person in this room? We are being superficial here, you actually like this stuff. So fess up, which superhero would you want to bang the most?" Rusty said easily, not at all concerned with the impending answer or the fact his captain was gay. 

"Um..." Sid said in lieu of an answer, his eyes shifting around the room nervously. "I'd honestly probably go with like Archie or something if that counts. Just boy next door charm, funny, good personality. I'm pretty muscular so I don't know how much of that I'd want in a partner?"

"Huh," Rusty said considering, himself and all the men around him nodding amicably as they thought his words over. "Yeah I could see that."

"I like that choice Sid," Schultz said with a genuine smile that Sid found himself returning despite himself.

"Interesting that you chose a red head though," Kris said from across the room, his eyes looking at Sid with a thoughtful expression.

"This has nothing to do with Claude," Sid said defensively, hunching his shoulders up and shooting a glare at his friend.

"Who said anything about Claude?" Kris pointed out as Sid's brows raised in surprise. "But now that you mention it...."

"Oh wow, look at the time," Sid said frantically, jumping up and gathering his gear into his arms as everyone either looked at him in surprise or laughed at his discomfort. "Better get going!"

"Practice doesn't start for like ten minutes Sid," Kunitz said with a laugh, shaking his head at his friend and sharing a look with Flower. "Also, you could do worse than Giroux."

"Who?" Sid asked as he fastened his shoulder pads and then tugged his jersey over his head.

"Denial do no good, Sid!" Geno crowed from across the room. "Sid has crush on ginger man."

"Don't know what you are talking about!" Sid shouted over his shoulder as he started to walk away from his stall, grabbing his stick as he left and hurriedly walking across the room as he heard snickers behind him.

"Sid!" Flower shouted to his left, his grin wide as Sid turned to look at his friend pointing in the opposite direction that he was heading. "Rinks that way."

"Oh my fucking god."

 

+i

"I'm so ready for this party to be over," Kris said with a groan as they listened to the lecture about behaving themselves that they were getting from Sullivan. "Catherine has been talking about it for weeks."

"Dude, you love Halloween just as much if not more than your wife does," Kunitz said with a smile and a shake of his head. "Don't even."

"I know mon amie, but this is exhausting. She even wants to get Alex and Estelle matching outfits."

"She DID get Alex and Estelle matching outfits," Flower said with a laugh to Kris' right. "Also, you are totally going down this year."

Sid laughed as the conversation degenerated into discussion about everyone's Halloween costumes as Sid looked down at his phone, reading the text there on the same topic agreeing to Sid's suggested costume choice.

"What about you, Sid?" someone asked and Sid looked up from his phone to see everyone staring at him waiting for his answer.

"What about me what?"

"Do you have a costume picked out for the party?" Kunitz asked, his eyes flicking to the phone in Sid's hand before coming back up to his face.

"Yeah," Sid said matter-of-factly, taking a deep breath and then deciding to take the plunge. "Me and Claude decided to go with a couple's outfit for Halloween."

"Was that an accident too or was that on purpose?" Kris said with a smirk and Sid laughed heartily at the implication and the looks from his teammates.

"Nah, that one was on purpose. I guess I should probably admit that he and I have been dating for about six months now, eh?"

"WE KNOW!" everyone shouted simultaneously, rolling their eyes and laughing as Sid's cheeks coloured and everyone began to holler and whistle in his general direction.

"Oh my fucking god. You're all the worst."

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This fic is dedicated to [ThePackWantsTheD](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD) because this entire fic was inspired by an exchange we had the other day that I thought was hilarious.
> 
> A: aw ty I'm Claude you liked it
> 
> *A few minutes later*
> 
> A: GLAD  
> A: I MEANT GLAD  
> A: I CANT BELIEVE I TYPED CLAUDE
> 
> J: I can't believe it took you five minutes to notice hahahaha
> 
> Priceless. 
> 
> 2) I know I should be writing the next chapter of [City of Colour](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8313523/chapters/19037653) or finishing up the sequel to a [story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446843) I wrote with the aforementioned A, but I just wanted to write a little fluff piece and not something that required a ton of thought. Had a lot going on lately so hopefully you liked this still, even if it is way shorter than what I usually write!
> 
> 3) Kudos and comments are always welcome and I hope you are all doing well. Come say hi at [my tumblr](http://hobrerek.tumblr.com/). Much love xo


End file.
